The present invention relates to compact disc containers, typically known as CD jewel boxes. Specifically, the present invention relates to CD retaining jewel boxes capable of holding more than one compact disc.
Prior art multiple disc containers have taken several forms. One popular multiple disc storage container has an unmovable center leaf having upper and lower rotatable leaves, which rotate upon upper and lower hinges and close upon the center leaf to store up to four compact discs. Another provides a photo album-type container having flexible leaves which can be insertable and which engage discs. However, both of those apparatuses are extremely bulky and are not compatible in thickness with the present single disc jewel boxes. A need exists for forming a compact disc container which is the same size as single disc containers, but which is capable of holding two discs. A need also exists for a means of converting standard single disc jewel boxes covers and bases into multiple disc jewel boxes without having to alter these standard pads.